1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable dispensers and carriers. More particularly, though not exclusively, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for carrying and dispensing bulk seed.
2. Problems in the Art
Bulk seed bags weighing several thousand pounds are used in the agricultural industry to store and transport grain seed and other materials. The bulk bags can be loaded onto seed carriers with a forklift and transported to a location where the seed is needed. Devices exist in the prior art for carrying and dispensing bulk seed bags. One example of such a bulk seed bag carrier is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,893 issued to Sevits on Nov. 2, 1993 and is incorporated herein by reference. Prior art bulk seed carriers include a flat platform on which the bags are set. The platforms have openings which allow the spouts of the bags to extend downward into a chute. The chute flows to the bottom of a discharge auger which augers the contents of the bulk bags where the seed is needed.
Prior art seed carriers have several disadvantages. First, the bulk seed bags loaded on the flat platform can be unstable. Therefore, the seed carrier must have durable sides and other means for securing the bags in position. Another problem is encountered while loading bulk seed bags onto the carrier. If no pallet is used, and the bulk seed bags are lifted by lifting straps on top of the bag, the forklift often is not able to lift the bags high enough or move the bags onto the seed carrier platform far enough such that the opening of the bag lines up with the opening on the flat platform. Therefore, it is necessary to use pallets underneath the seed bags so that the pallet can be lifted partially onto the flat platform and then pushed the rest of the way onto the platform with a forklift. Since this operation requires a flat platform, the seed bags are often not completely emptied during use. In addition, special pallets must be used since an aperture must be provided in the center of the pallet for the spout of the bag to pass.
Another disadvantage with prior art bulk seed carriers is that the seed carrier or the item being filled with seed must be moved during the filling process. For example, when filling a multi-row planter, a few of the planter bins can be filled, but then the planter or seed carrier must be moved to fill the others. This is inconvenient and time consuming. Another disadvantage of prior art seed carriers results from the discharge augers being supported by ropes or cables and driven by winches. These items make using the prior art bulk seed carrier difficult and cumbersome. The ropes and cables can also present a safety hazard since a person could become caught or tangled in them. Another inconvenience found in the prior art bulk seed carriers is that the discharge auger of the seed carrier is activated and deactivated by a rope which is pulled to control a lever. This is also awkward and cumbersome to a user.
3. Features of the Invention
A general feature of the present invention is the provision of a method and apparatus for carrying bulk seed bags or other material which overcomes problems found in the prior art.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of a method and apparatus for carrying bulk seed bags which uses a bulk seed bag carrier with an offset design for ease of operation.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of a method and apparatus for carrying bulk seed bags which includes the use of V-shaped hoppers for stabilizing the bulk seed bags and for improving the removal of seed from the bags.
Further features, objects, and advantages of the present invention include:
A method and apparatus for carrying bulk seed bags which uses a discharge auger having a long telescoping discharge spout.
A method and apparatus for carrying bulk seed bags which uses a discharge auger which is balanced and pivoted about a dual pivot point for ease of operation.
A method and apparatus for carrying bulk seed bags which includes a novel latching system for latching the discharge auger into place.
A method and apparatus for carrying bulk seed bags which uses a wireless remote control to control the operation of the seed carrier.
A method and apparatus for carrying bulk seed bags which includes a discharge auger having a clean out door located near the bottom of the auger for removing unwanted seed from the auger.
A method and apparatus for carrying bulk seed bags in which the bags are never lifted over four feet off the ground.
A method and apparatus for carrying bulk seed bags in which the operator can safely open the bags without having to get under the bags.
A method and apparatus for carrying bulk seed bags which stabilizes the bags.
A method and apparatus for carrying bulk seed bags which has no exposed moving parts.
These as well as other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification and claims.